Sarah's Return
by YoYoYoYams
Summary: She's got Toby, she gets to see Hoggle and everyone, and Jareth has no power over her. Sarah thinks that everything's fine now. But she will soon find out that it's far from fine over in the Labyrinth. Jareth wants revenge, but maybe something more...?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note - DISCLAIMER!!!!! That is all.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Sarah was dressed in a beautiful white gown, made of silk with puffy, short sleeves. Her long black hair was drawn back with thin, silver thread. And she was in a large ballroom. All around her, she saw strange people wearing frightening masks. She was confused; she didn't know where to go. Oddly enough, the fact that she was even there didn't seem surprising. She felt like she was supposed to be there; she was dressed for it, anyway. But she didn't know where to go or what to do.

Then she saw him. It was only a quick glance, for someone stepped in her way, and once she was gone, so was he. He had blonde and brown, streaked hair in a mullet. His eyes were dark blue, and he had strange paint around them. He was wearing a blue-and-black medieval-looking suit on. She thought she might have seen a skull mask in his hand, holding it to the left of his face. Jareth.

She desperately wanted to find him. He was the only person here who didn't look so frightening. At least it was someone she knew. But where did he go?

Sarah pushed her way past the guests, searching for him. Someone beckoned to her, pointing to a box. She looked at it, then jumped back as something shot out of it at her. Then, looking up, she saw it was only a joke: a woman had pushed her little staff at her through the bottom of the box. She and her friends were laughing at Sarah. She felt very self-conscious and walked away.

She still couldn't find him anywhere. She walked past a man in a skull mask, but she didn't realize it was him until too late; when she turned around, no one was there. Sarah danced around with a few people, but all of them ended up playing some trick on her, or something. Where was Jareth?

Finally, she saw him. He had a crowd of ladies around him, and they all looked prettier than Sarah, in her own opinion. But he once they looked into each others' eyes, he left the girls and drew Sarah into a Waltz.

It was so strange. She was still so nervous. But, being in his arms like that, it felt so beautiful. So wonderful. So perfect.

Jareth was singing to her in a comforting way. "As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you. Every thrill is gone, wasn't too much fun at all. But I'll be there for you, as the world falls down. Falling, falling down, falling in love..."

As Jareth faded out, Sarah noticed an elegant old clock on the wall. It was twelve o'clock! She only had an hour more! She dashed away from Jareth, looking for a door. But there was none, and she was running out of time! Sarah didn't know what she was running out of time for; she couldn't remember. But she knew it was of the utmost importance, so she had to get out of here!

She looked around here, she saw the people in masks, laughing at her. She saw Jareth looking at her with loving eyes, as if begging her to stay. But she couldn't. Sarah dashed away from them all, but there was still no door. Only a huge glass mirror. And a couple of chairs...

It was dangerous, but she had no choice. She grabbed the chair, and threw it into the mirror. Everything fell apart. Everyone was screaming, they were all floating down. Falling...falling...falling...into Sarah's bed.

Sarah sat up. It was all a dream...again. It had been a year since the Labyrinth. In the first few months, she'd seen Hoggle and Ludo and Sir DiDymus and all of them. But suddenly, when she called, they didn't come. They never did.

They never came because, while it seemed to be perfectly fine from Sarah's point of view, she had only saved herself, and even her own safety was temporary. But she didn't know any of that. Sarah thought that just because she had escaped with Toby, Jareth was done. But he wasn't finished. Far from it, in fact.

When she'd left, Jareth was in a tremendous rage. And with less power, much less. How an eighteen-year-old girl had figured out how to defeat him was completely out of Jareth's brain capacity. However, he knew one thing. He wasn't going to let it happen again. While he didn't' have power over Sarah, he did have power. So, after he'd recovered, he brought all his creatures to the Bog. When he had them all together, distracted by the Stench, he was able to perform the greatest piece of magic he knew.

He was able to make them all forget Sarah. Forget her completely, and they'd never remember. Even if Sarah came and told them the entire story herself, they'd think it was a lie. It was now as if she'd never even happened. At least, to them. Jareth was still scarred by the memory of his defeat. And he wanted revenge.

But...he felt there was something else he wanted. Not something of hatred...more like...the opposite. Like...

No! He angrily pushed the idea from his head. Sarah defeated him, and he knew he had to defeat her.

But it would have to wait. As large of a spell as memory wiping was draining, and at the moment Jareth was weak. So he rested, and plotted. Plotted Sarah's return.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- **- When you read it, imagine the actor's voices saying it. It's creepy how perfect some of the lines sound!

_**Chapter 2**_

"Are you sure you will be okay?" Sarah's stepmother was saying the next afternoon, "I mean, it's a three-day holiday! Will you be able to take care of your self and Toby for that long?"

"Of course, Barbara, we'll be fine! I'll make sure we both get three decent meals a day, and I'll sleep in your room so Toby's not alone and...well, we'll be fine!" Sarah assured her, exasperated. She'd been doing this since the idea of leaving Sarah with Toby for three days had even come up.

"Okay...I guess it's time for us to go." Barbara said, still not completely at ease. "But remember," she added, "If there's any emergency at all, Eleanor's number and address is on the refrigerator. And be sure to let us know if anything goes wrong. The hotel's number and our room extension is on the refrigerator too." Eleanor was their neighbor. She had agreed to help the children out until the parents returned.

"Alright, thanks." Sarah said, gently pushing her stepmother towards the door. Barbara nodded and said good-bye to Sarah and Toby, and so did Sarah's dad. Then, the two of them left for their holiday, and Sarah put Toby down for a nap.

Later, at around 9:00, after they'd eaten, Sarah was bringing Toby to bed. She put him into the crib, then went to get her pillows and stuffed animals. After her time in the Labyrinth, Sarah had let go of her obsession with fantasies, but she still liked them, so she didn't get rid of any of her old toys. She kept them as little keepsakes. So, really, she hadn't exactly changed at all, depending on how you look at it.

When she returned, Toby was standing up in his crib. "Story!" he cried. Toby had said his first words a few month ago. He often said one or two-word sentences when he wanted something. He had occasionally been able to repeat full sentences, but never make them up on his own.

Sarah smiled and said, "Alright. Hm, let's see...A story for Toby..." She suddenly remembered a story that she had told to his a long time ago. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl who's stepmother always made her take care of the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child, and he wanted everything for himself, and the young girl was practically a slave." This time, she told it knowing it wasn't true. She knew that her stepmother loved her and she loved Toby. "But what no one knew was that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl," Was this true?

This almost made her stop, but she didn't want to trouble Toby, so she continued. "And he had giving her certain powers. So one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to her, she called on the goblins for help. 'Say your right words,' the goblins said, 'And we'll take the baby.' But the girl knew that the king of the goblins would keep the baby for ever and ever and ever,"

"And turn it into a goblin." Toby interrupted. "Familiar..." He had a strange expression on his face, like he was thinking.

"Toby, do you remember this story? I told it to you, about a year ago. That was the night..." she trailed off.

"Jareth." Toby said, looking up decisively.

"Do you...you remember that? Wow! It was...wow...was it really? Around a year ago...?"

"Exactly a year, actually." a voice said. Sarah turned slowly, fearfully, to the window. There he was. Wearing the same gaudy black outfit with the thin, tatty cape trailing behind. "To this day, and to the hour."

Sarah stepped between Toby and Jareth. "What are you doing here?"

"Just dropping by to see how you were doing with the annoying child. I'll still take him back, if you want me to."

"Of course not! I didn't even want you to the first time!" Sarah cried.

"Well, you shouldn't have said it then, you silly little girl." Jareth said, chuckling. Sarah though she could hear a few goblins cackling. "Get out of here! Go back to the castle!" he yelled. Much anxious scuttling could be heard. "Stupid creatures..." Jareth mumbled, then looked up at Sarah expectantly.

"What do you want?" she said cautiously.

"I want to help you, Sarah." he said, "Do you really want to spend an entire three days with that baby? I mean, sure he's calm now, but we both know he'll be screaming and crying his eyes out before tomorrow morning. Keeping you awake all night..._Tsk Tsk_. He'd be much better as a goblin. They always do as I say. And when I want them to be quiet, they are. Plus, you won't have to take care of him ever again. He'll be completely out of your hands." He had the crystal in his hands, and he was waving it around in that fancy way, never taking his eyes off Sarah's. It looked so tempting...She could see her dreams...She wouldn't be kept up with crying all night...

Jareth continued, in a dreamy, melodic tone, "Sarah, just let me take him. And I'll give you the crystal. It would be so harmless. You know the words, Sarah." Toby was looking from him to her. It was all very frightening, and he began to cry. "You see what I mean?" Jareth shook his head. Sarah looked at Toby with disdain.

"Stop crying, Toby, I can't think!" she said angrily. Toby continued to scream, and Sarah picked him up and bounced him on her leg. But he would not yield. He kept staring at Sarah, crying. Sarah looked to Jareth. He looked back at her with sympathy. Sarah put Toby back in his crib and stood in front of him. She wasn't sure she trusted Jareth, but Toby's screaming! And her dreams...

"I wish...I wish the goblins would come and...take you away...right now." she said, almost frightfully. Jareth grinned; Sarah didn't notice. She turned away from Sarah's crib, she didn't want to see her baby brother disappear.

"It is done, Sarah." Jareth said. Sarah turned to see an empty crib, and feinted. Jareth grinned again.

When Sarah came to, which was only a moment or two later, Jareth was still standing there, and Toby was still gone.

"What did you do?" she shot at him.

"Your the one who said it." he replied calmly.

"But...I would never have said it! You did something to me!" she cried.

Jareth sighed, smiling. "It was a simple enough piece of magic." he said, "To be honest, I didn't think you'd fall into it. But you did. I did the spell when I was waving the crystal around; otherwise you would've noticed. It has an affect on you. I was able to get you do be more inclined to agree with me."

"So...it made me do what you say?" Sarah asked.

"It's a bit more complicated than that. If I told you to do something shocking, you wouldn't have done it. It just sort of bends your mind to make what I say seem more agreeable. But I have to be careful what I say. It can't be too far away from your original thoughts." Jareth explained.

"Well...Bring him back!" she said.

"You did say the words." Jareth said, "Just as you did last time."

"But you used magic to make me! At least the last time I...I..."

"What? Truly wanted your baby brother taken away? Really meant it when you said the words?" Jareth taunted. Sarah looked at him fiercely.

"No! I would never! I was just...mad. And I didn't know that those were the words to get him taken!" she defended.

"But I do recall you said you wished you knew what to say to get him taken away." Jareth pointed out.

"Well...Just give him back!" Sarah didn't really have anything else to say, so she just cut to the chase.

"Do you really think I would, Sarah? You'll have to get him yourself. But I would not recommend it. Remember, the Labyrinth is always changing. And do you really even want the screaming baby back? Wouldn't you much rather have **this**?" The crystal once again appeared in his fingers.

"No." Sarah said. She wasn't falling for it this time. Jareth nodded, looked defeated. But, really, he was anything but.

"I'll take you to where you started last time. It takes the same thirteen hours for him to become one of us forever. But I still think you shouldn't go." Jareth said. They were in the desert field. "I don't want you getting hurt, Sarah."

"Really? Oh...well, thank you, Jareth. But...I have to do this." she said. And just like that, he faded out, shaking his head sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Sarah stood in the desert field, looking down at the Labyrinth. "Here we go again," she sighed. She couldn't believe she'd let Jareth take Toby a second time! And now she would have to go through the terrifying labyrinth again. But at least she had her friends. She walked down to where Hoggle was killing some fairies, which had apparently returned.

"Hoggle!!" she cried running up to him. "Hi!"

"How do you know my name?" Hoggle asked.

"What?" Sarah said, confused, "Hoggle, it's me. It's Sarah!"

"Oh, Sarah," he replied. Sarah breathed a sigh of relief. "I was told of you. Well, still, how do you know me?" Sarah's eyes widened. He didn't recognize her.

"Hoggle, don't you remember me? It's Sarah! I went through the Labyrinth a year ago, and defeated Jareth. And...you helped me! And we met Ludo and Sir DiDymus and...Don't you remember??" Sarah gasped.

"What in the world are you talking about, girl? I've never seen you in my life! And I'm kinda glad!" Hoggle walked away with his gas-gun. "Thirty....two! Ha!" He shot a fairy. Sarah didn't understand; why didn't he remember her? Maybe...maybe if she acted like she did the first time, he'd remember...

Sarah picked up the fairy Hoggle shot, and said, "How could you!" Hoggle grunted, just like last time. Sarah went on, bracing for the bite, "You monster...Ah!" She dropped the fairy and looked at Hoggle. "It bit me!" she said.

"Well what did you expect fairies to do?" Hoggle replied, not turning around. He still didn't remember.

"I though they did nice things...like granting wishes!" she said.

And so it went on, the very same conversation as before. He never missed a beat, like he was thinking of it for the first time. It was true. He had completely forgotten.

Now Sarah was alone in the long first corridor of the Labyrinth. She didn't know what to do. Well, she knew where to go; through the wall. But she was confused.

She turned around and there was Jareth again. "I suppose you've found the little present I gave everyone."

"Everyone?!" Sarah cried.

"Yes; everyone. Nobody in this entire Labyrinth remembers you but me. Your completely alone." Jareth taunted.

"You're horrible!" Sarah turned away from him, but he was there in front of her again. Jerk. "So now what?" Sarah asked, looking at the ground.

"You play it along like last time; struggling at all my little traps and such. Except with one little difference. You don't make it out." Jareth said. And when Sarah looked up, he was gone.

Unfortunately, he was right. It had been an entire year since last time, and she'd forgotten most of the little puzzles that she'd figured out before. Plus everything was changing! So, just as he said, she would have to stumble along confusedly again. But he was wrong about one thing. Sarah was confident that she would defeat Jareth again! She had to...for Toby's sake.

But there was no guarantee of her victory. The reason that she had won last time was that she realized that Jareth had to power over her. However, she had forgotten more than the puzzles from last time. She didn't remember at all the statement that she'd made. And, without that power in mind, Jareth did have power over her.

After a brief conversation with the worm, in which he again tried to persuade her to forget her quest and come inside, she was trying to find the two doors. She had decided to follow all of the landmarks from before. They should lead her to the same place, despite the changing Labyrinth. It's really a shame that she decided that, actually. For if she had tried the other way going through the wall, "she'd have gone straight to that castle!" in the words of the worm, anyway.

When she finally found the two doors, she looked behind her to find herself again trapped by a new wall. Sarah supposed that happened every time to force them into choosing one.

"Hello," Sarah said to the doors, and she heard a gasp or two. Apparently the door-guards meant to hide, and were surprised that she knew they were there.

"Hello there." the two creatures on the bottom said. "Looking for something?" They were trying to get her to turn around and notice the dead end so they could laugh at her. She wasn't letting them.

"Yes, a way out of here. There's a dead end there." Sarah said, pointing behind her. The creatures looked disappointed, but continued.

"Well, the only way out of here is to try one of these doors." said one.

"One of them leads to the castle at the center of the Labyrinth, and the other one leads to-"

"Ba-ba-ba-bummm!"

"Certain death!" They all popped up and oohed at the thought. Sarah decided to continue messing with them, so she walked right up and looked down into the top of the shields they were all hiding behind.

"Do you two on top know which is which?" she said. She heard a few mumbled and grumbles from the four of them.

"Yes," said one, popping up, "But you can't ask us, you can only ask one of us."

"It's in the rules!" piped in the other. Same as before. Sarah decided that she'd ask the same question as last time, for they were quite baffled by it. Maybe it would jog their memory.

So, when it came time for her to speak, she said, "Okay, answer 'yes' or 'no.' Would he tell me that this door leads to the castle?" His eyes widened at the question, but he only looked down into the shield and murmured with his counterpart. They didn't remember.

"Yes." he said finally. Sarah kept up the act.

"Then the other door leads the castle and this door leads to certain death." she said. And she explained it to the guards exactly as before, and they never remembered. So, she went through the same door, and fell down the same hole. This time, however, when the hands asked her, "Up, or Down?" she decided to choose up. It may still lead her straight to the castle.

"Oh, she chose up!" a hand-face said angrily. They slowly passed Sarah upwards and she climbed out of the hole. When she climbed up, however, Jareth was there.

"Trying to escape my tricks now, are you?" he said, slightly irritated. Sarah nodded defiantly. But suddenly, the floor beneath for opened up, and she fell onto more hands! "Pass her down!" Jareth shouted into the hole.

"What?!" Sarah cried up at him. Jareth laughed, and walked out of her view. And down she went, into the same oubliette. She sat there for a few moments, then she heard a match flare up. "Who's there?" As if she didn't know.

"Me!" Hoggle chuckled. They went through the same conversation as last time, ending up with the same agreement as last time as well. So, Hoggle led her through the tunnel of rock faces and eventually, they saw the crystal rolling by.

"Oh, no." Sarah said. Except, she found that she couldn't quite remember what had happened last time. She had no idea why. She knew it was important. She could almost remember, but...It was like it was just out of reach in her memory. Anyway, they followed the crystal and saw it roll up into a beggar-looking creature's bag.

"Well, what have we here?" the creature said.

"Uh...nothing!" Hoggle replied nervously.

"Nothing?" The beggar stood up. "Nothing?" Jareth took off his costume. "Nothing, tra-la-la?!"

"Oh! Your majesty! What a nice surprise!" Hoggle said, bowing his head briefly.

"Hello, Hedgewart."

"Hogwart." Sarah decided to mess with Hoggle and say his name wrong.

"Hoggle!" the dwarf said to Sarah angrily. Then he turned back to Jareth.

"Hoggle," Jareth said, "Could it be that you are helping this girl?"

"H-he-helping?!" the dwarf stuttered, growing more nervous. "It what sense?"

"In the sense that you were leading her towards the castle." Jareth replied, with an edge to his voice.

"I was taking her back to the beginning!!" Hoggle said.

"What?" Sarah said angrily. She didn't remember this from last time. Anyway, the conversation went on, and it came to the point where Jareth threatened Hoggle with the Bog of Eternal Stench. Again, Sarah found that she couldn't remember what the Bog was.

"And you Sarah," Jareth said, going to Sarah. "How are you enjoying my Labyrinth so far?" He winked at Sarah. She realized that he was using magic to make her forget. That made her so mad! She wanted to get back at him.

Sarah didn't remember what she said to him last time, but she knew it wouldn't be as stupid as saying it was easy so she did. "It's a piece of cake!" she said defiantly. Hoggle rolled him eyes and groaned. Jareth smiled, like he'd expected it. Darn! She guessed she did say something like that last time.

Jareth replied, "Really? Well, why not upping the stakes?" He pointed his fingers at a golden clock (Was it there before?), and spun the hands forward about an hour.

"What?!" Sarah cried. One thing she did remember was that she said everything wasn't fair, so she wasn't making that mistake again. Jareth walked over past the other two, and stood facing them.

"So, my Labyrinth's a piece of cake, you say? Then let's see how you deal with this little slice..." He made another crystal appear in his hands, and he threw it down the tunnel. It went flying into the distance, and turned into a terrifying-looking contraption.

"Oh, no! The cleaners!!" Hoggle cried. And so they ran, and left the tunnel, and Sarah took Hoggle's jewel's, and they talked with the old man. And eventually, they heard the roar, and Hoggle ditched Sarah like last time.

"Well, I'm not afraid," Sarah was saying, "Things are not always what they seem here." And she started to walk to the sound.

"Just a moment, Sarah." a familiar voice said, and Sarah felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see the total jerk-face again.

"What do you want now? You've already lost me some time and now you're distracting me! I want to see Ludo again!" At least she remembered that.

"Just wondering if you'd figured it out yet." he said.

"Yes, I did. I escaped the oubliette, and you wanted to make sure I didn't foil your stupid plans again, so you made me forget everything." Sarah replied angrily.

"Not everything." Jareth defended playfully. "You remember the monster."

"His name is Ludo!" Sarah yelled. Then more calmly, "So...I remember major things only?" Jareth nodded. "For how long?!"

"Oh, I don't know...a while. Unfortunately, it won't last thirteen hours. You'll remember before you make much progress. Of course," he said, laughing, "That's only because you won't make much progress if you don't remember!" and walked away.


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Yeah, yeah, we all hate it when you see an update after, like, forever but it turns out to be an author's note. I'M SORRY, but it's important.**_  
_**

**_ANNOUNCEMENT FOR ALL MY READERS ON MY PROFILE PAGE  
_**


	5. FINAL AUTHOR'S NOTE

Perhaps my readers didn't understand. If you had actually** GONE** to my profile page, _like I told you to_, you would have seen that I am discontinuing this story.**_  
_**


End file.
